


Dance With Me

by FandomLastsForever



Series: Musical May [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: Don't be afraid, take my handForget the worldWill you dance, dance with me?Unruly students, lovers turned friends, friends turned lovers, and many lost souls trying to figure themselves out. Those kinds of people and more find their way into Little Dragon's Dance Studio.When Glynda decides to bring five of Beacon High's most rowdy troublemakers to this place, everyone's lives begin to change.For better or worse.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Dance With Me" performed by Drew Seeley Ft. Belinda  
> Last entry for Musical May 2017

**_"Why is it when anything happens at this school, it's you five?"_ **

Glynda roughly rubbed her temples in frustration as the group of students in front of her sat in various states of awkwardness while they bickered back and forth. This was the fifth time this month that the same group ended up in her office at Beacon High School. Looking from left to right, she tried to recall why they ended up in her office.

The obvious instigators were Miss Xiao Long and Mr. Black. The two of them seemed to breath fisticuffs wherever they walked. And where Mercury went, Miss Sustrai was sure to follow. Miss Adel seemed to always end up in the middle of any and all skirmishes that somehow managed to pique her interest. And Miss Valkyrie was...well, Nora was Nora, Glynda thought.

"He started it!" Yang growled, golden hair fluffed up to resemble flames.

"No," Mercury argued. "You started it!"

"Well, I'm finishing it!" Glynda bellowed. "These petty fights are becoming a hazard for yourselves as well as the rest of the student body and the faculty-"

"We're not a haz-" Nora started.

"Uh, uh, uh Miss Valkyrie," Glynda groaned. "I saw the black eye you accidentally gave to Professor Branwen the other day at lunch. You're lucky Ozpin didn't expel you lot already. Any other school would."

"Then what's the plan, teach?" Coco asked. "Detention?"

"No," Glynda said. "That'd be way too easy." She reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a set of permission slips, handing one to each of them. "I've already emailed your parental guardians. Bring these forms signed first thing tomorrow morning."

The teens looked over the form, with Yang being the first to stand in horror.

"You're making us join a club?!" she screeched.

"Yes," Glynda said. "Tomorrow after school, the five of you will stay for club activities. I'll give you the specifics then. Now back to class." Her eyes rested on Coco and Emerald specifically. "And no side trips to the student store."

"Fine!" the group groaned, getting up and sauntering out of the office.

Once the door clicked shut, Glynda tossed her glasses onto her desk and let out a disgruntled sigh as she leaned back into her chair. Being vice-principal was hard enough on a good day.

"I need a break," she sighed. Her verdant gaze looked around the office, scanning over the photographs and trophies on the book shelf. First place, second, first. Twenty in all. Each one accompanied by a photo of her in gowns of starlight, standing proudly with a man with slick black hair and eyes bluer than the skies of Vacuo in summertime.

Oh, how she missed those days.

_"Rough day?"_

Qrow, she thought. Of course he'd show up. "Need something, Branwen?"

"Yang was mumbling something about a club when I was coming in," he said, leaning on the door frame. His hair was tussled into its typical feathered style, and today he had opted for a red button up with black slacks and a matching vest. It reminded Glynda of one of her former partner's preferred styled.

"Yes," Glynda said, reaching for her glasses again. "I thought it might be best if they had a more...positive outlet for their aggression." She glanced at his right eye, which was covered with an eye patch with an embroidered bird on it. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah," he sighed. "Nora can punch though. She could go pro if she wanted."

"I suppose," she sighed.

"So what kind of club were you planning on having them join?" Qrow asked.

"I don't know...I was thinking something off school grounds to keep them from trying to sneak away. Like volunteering at the community center or something but...well, we all know how well that'd go."

"Might I make a suggestion?" Qrow offered.

"By all means," she shrugged.

"Why not head down to Little Dragon's Dance Studio tonight after hours?" he suggested. "The owners there might be willing to make some kind of compromise if you tell them I sent you."

"Dance studio? What are you planning Qrow?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have class soon."

Before Glynda could protest, Qrow made his way out of the office.

"Why does he always act so cryptic?" she grumbled. "Ozpin's rubbing off on him." She stood up to stretch, her gaze lingering on the trophies and photos once more. Her chest ached with a desire to step into the spotlight once more.

Oh, how she hated this feeling.

And yet, she adored it just as well.

"Perhaps," she conceded, "a visit to the dance studio might not be such a bad idea."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

James ran his hand over his face, trying not to let this simple setback irritate him. Tai had warned him that the copier was acting up, but he didn't expect a complete meltdown. They'd have to order a completely new machine, and find somewhere that'd be willing to print five hundred flyers until they could get a replacement.

"Tai-Tai's not going to be happy about this," he groaned.

**_Knock, knock, knock!_ **

"Coming!" he called. Setting his tools down, James scurried out of the office and toward the front door. Chances are, Taiyang forgot his keys again. He opened the door, expecting to get a hug from his favorite blond menace.

He was half right. The person at the door was blonde. But it was definitely not Tai.

"Glynda," James greeted. "I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"Came to call in a favor," she explained, raising an eyebrow. "You have something on your face."

"I do?"

She reached into her bag and pulled out her compact mirror, holding it up so he can see. Sure enough, his face splotched with ink.

"Oh," he chuckled. "Right. Um, why don't you come in? I'll get cleaned up right quick."

"Of course."

James let her in, locking the door behind them before leading her to the break room so she could sit while he was cleaning up. "So what brings you by?"

"Qrow said I should," she sighed, making herself comfortable. "I need some help."

"Does this have something to do with Yang?"

Glynda adjusted her glasses, refusing to make eye contact. "So I take it you read the email?"

"I did," James said as he dried off. "She hasn't exactly got the best temper."

"She and four other students she tends to get into scruffs with."

"Noted," James glanced at the wall, scanning the photographs that lined the walls. In every one of them was someone he used to know. A man with stars in his eyes and springs in his steps, whose footwork was something many people wanted to learn how to do themselves.

That was why he was here.

That, and other reasons.

"So Glynda," he said. "What exactly did you have planned?"

"I was hoping," she began, "that the owner would allow me to bring the students here for club activities."

"If it were me, I'd give you permission right away." He turned to look at her, gesturing to ask if all the ink was gone.

"You're clean," she groaned. "I know it isn't your place to do that...but I thought I'd come by and ask anyway."

"You'll have to wait for Tai-Tai to get back."

_"Tai-Tai?"_

"Oh, I-I mean Taiyang." James felt like smacking himself. "We've been calling each other nicknames."

"How cute."

"I-I suppose." James noticed Glynda wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were firmly set on the wall, scanning the different photographs of dancing champions. "You miss it, huh?" She shrugged, and

James let out a soft hum. "I miss it too."

The two of them set nothing for a while. James set to work preparing coffee for their guest, texting Tai to let him know what was up. It wasn't until he set the mug in front of her that she finally spoke up.

"It's just hard to forget the sensation, you know?" Glynda muttered. "The feeling of being lighter than air across the floor...the feeling of someone you trust helping keep you balanced..."

"There's nothing in the world like it," he agreed.

And that was when he got an idea.

"Dance with me," he said.

"What?" She stared at him, taken aback at the request. "You're not serious."

"Why not?"

"Because...um...I don't think either of us are up for it."

_Ah, I get it. She means me._ "If I weren't up for it, I wouldn't offer, Glynda."

"I don't even have anything to dance in."

"We have plenty of costumes and shoes, never been used." He held out his right hand to her, smiling when she didn't flinch at the metal. "Once for old time's sake?"

Glynda rolled her eyes playfully and accepted his hand. "On little dance wouldn't hurt, I suppose."

"Perfect. I'll get my shoes."

 

o0()0o

 

Glynda stepped out in silver heels and a violet practice gown. It'd been so long since she'd been dressed for a dance. She didn't expect to be back on the floor ever again.

Especially not with her old partner.

_"You ready?"_

Glynda looked over at the door to the men's changing room, watching as James walked over with his hair slicked back. He had on a navy blue short sleeved button up shirt and black slacks. It was strange seeing him on the floor after so many years.

If it weren't for the metal, everything would have felt exactly the same.

"I'm ready," she sighed. "Music?"

"You mind Ruby's playlist?" he asked. "She kind of wanted me to test it anyway."

"That's fine."

"Great." James pressed the play button in the remote he kept in his pocket and joined Glynda in the center of the room, taking her hand in his as the music began. "You still remember the moves?"

"Do you?"

Hand to shoulder, arm in arm, the music starts to work its charm.

_Step back,_ Glynda told herself. _Step forward. Let him lead._

"Shit," she cursed, realizing she took over.

"You could never let me lead," he laughed, spinning her around in time to the beat.

"Not my fault, you chicken," she tittered, slipping from his grasp to turn her back to him, her arms naturally sliding into his as their legs shimmied across the surface.

"Who're you calling chicken?"

The music picked up the pace, swinging around to the chorus.

**_"Don't be afraid, take my hand_ **  
**_Forget the world_ **  
**_Will you dance, dance with me?_ **  
**_Pudemos bailar eternamente!"_ **

"You're not that bad," Glynda mused. "those prosthetics aren't hurting, are they?"

"I have my good days," he shrugs. "Everyone does, right?"

"That they do."

The music began to slow, the emotion building up as James lifted her. Glynda's leg instinctively curled around his waist as they spun around, her head dipping back as she lost herself to the rhythm.

**_"Dance with me_ **  
**_(I'm dancing with you)_ **  
**_For this moment in time_ **  
**_(My dreams have come true)_ **  
**_My darling, just dance with me_ **  
**_If only one night."_ **

This was what she had been missing. The sensation of being completely immersed in the experience with someone she trusted. Being able to communicate not just verbally, but with movement as well.

For only one night indeed.

Soon the music came to an end, and the two of them held that pose for a minute, Glynda leaned back and James holding her with only one arm. Both were sweating, Glynda more so, from years of inactivity.

This was what she was missing.

This is what she needed.

And maybe...

**_"That...was...AWESOME!"_ **

The two dancers nearly fell over at the sound of the excited little girl running over to James. Glynda recognized her from the school. She was often seen hanging around Yang.

"Ruby," James stammered. "What're you doing here?"

"Dad forgot his keys but I had mine," she giggled. "What're you two up to?"

"Nothing really," James muttered.

Ruby looked over to Glynda, silver eyes bright with curiosity. "Vice-Principal Goodwitch? I didn't know you took dance classes!"

"Just one lesson," Glynda mumbled. "I'm out of practice. Used to be pro."

"Cool!"

_"What's up?"_

Glynda saw a man with blond hair and cargo shorts walk in carrying a duffle bag. This must be Taiyang.

"Vice-Principal Goodwitch!" Ruby called. "Getting private lessons from Papa!"

"Private lessons?" Tai asked, looking at James. "How long has this been going on?"

"This was the first lesson," James said.

"But hopefully not the last," Glynda added. "I wanted to talk to you about Yang and-"

"Oh, right," Tai chuckled. "Gotcha. Hey Rubes, can you go put these away?"

"Sure dad!" Ruby took the duffel bag and ran off to the girls changing room.

Taiyang straightened himself up, looking between the two of them with a raised brow. "So, what's the dealio?"

"Remember the email from earlier?" James asked.

"Yep," Tai said with a pop. "Yang wasn't too happy about it."

"Well Glynda-"

"Would it be alright if we had club activities here?" Glynda interjected. "From three to five during the week?"

Taiyang looked stunned by the request, and Glynda couldn't help but wonder if she'd done the verbal equivalent of smacking him across the face.

"Here?" he checked. "At Little Dragon's?"

"Would that be alright?"

"I...well," he looked over to James. "We have the other kids that time, Jimmy-boo. That'd put us at twenty."

"That is the max for that class," James reminded him. "And besides, it's either that or we have Raven take the girls-"

"Nope. Nope, nope, nope, nu-uh." Taiyang turned and started walking away. "Be here by ten past tomorrow, Goodwitch, and we got a deal!"

"Um...right," she said awkwardly. "Thank you..." She looked to James, biting her lower lip. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," James sighed. "Just a problem we have to work on. It's nothing too serious."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Bring the students here tomorrow, and have them dressed appropriately."

"Alright."

Soon Glynda was changed back into her usual clothes and she left the studio. Once she got home, she'd make sure she had everything the students would need for tomorrow.

The stage was set.

_Now to bring in the dancers,_ she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is down.  
> Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Cell Block Tango.  
> Oh, and keep an eye on these here notes.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
